Such a frame is already known from EP 2 432 043 A1.
Cells in a battery system, in particular a lithium battery system, are normally designed as round cells, prismatic cells or pouch cells. Pouch cells have cell housings made from films.
Owing to the advantages of pouch cells over prismatic cells, in particular their lower production costs, pouch cells are already exclusively used in mobile telephones, digital cameras or cars. Pouch cells are used in particular in electric vehicle batteries.
A major technical advantage of pouch cells is their adaptability to future cell chemistry concepts.
For example, new anode materials, in particular based on silicon, which have a greatly increased lithium absorption capacity and therefore increased energy density in comparison to the currently standard graphite anodes, lead to greatly increased volumetric work in cyclisation.
In the case of prismatic cells, this leads to significant bulging of the solid cell housing, which is associated with mechanical problems and density problems. In the case of pouch cells, on the other hand, this volumetric work can be compensated for by the flexible cell housing made from films.
Moreover, some cells in a battery system cannot be placed edge to edge next to one another. An additional spacing element, namely a so-called spacer, is therefore required between the cells.
Frames for fixing pouch cells or for fuel cells are known in particular from EP 2 432 043 A1. Furthermore, frames are known which have ducts through which cooling media can flow. US 2012/0040223 A1 and US 2011/0293982 A1 disclose such frames.